pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Selwyn Image
Selwyn Image (February 17, 1849 - August 21, 1930) was an English poet, clergyman, and academic, and a designer, primarily of stained glass windows. Life Image was born in Bodiam, Sussex, and was educated at Brighton College and the University of Oxford. At Oxford, he fell under the influence of John Ruskin. He left a career in the Church of England in 1882. He founded the Century Guild of Artists in London with Arthur H. Mackmurdo, and the Guild's workshops. He was co-editor of the Guild's magazine, The Hobby Horse, from 1886 to 1892. He attended meetings of the Rhymers' Club. Image is mentioned as a Hobby Horse contributor in Matthew B. Tildesley, "The Sketches of Dorian Gray: Oscar Wilde and The Century Guild Hobby Horse", The Wildean, No. 37, July 2010, which contains a picture of Image and the statement (p. 68): "Selwyn Image gave a series of four lectures on Modern Art at Willis' Rooms between December 1887 and February 1888. Wilde attended at least one of this series, as is attested to by his review of the second lecture in the Sunday Times on 25 January 1888." In 1910, Image became Professor of Fine Arts at Oxford. Image died in London. Stained glass Stained glass windows designed by Image can be seen in the following English churches: *St Mary's, Mortehoe, Devon. *St. Michael and All Angels, Waterford, Hertfordshire *St Peter's Church, Cranbourne, Berkshire *St Andrew's, Much Hadham Publications Poetry *''Poems and Carols. London: Elkin Mathews, 1894; Oxford, UK, & New York: Woodstock Books, 1994. *''Poems (edited by Arthur Heygage Mackmurdo). London: Elkin Mathews & Meritt, 1932. Non-fiction *''The Art of Dancing: On a question of dress: Being a paper read before the Church and Stage Guild, on Tuesday, Feb. 24th, 1891.'' London: 'Church Reformer,' 1891. *''Art, Morals, and the War: A lecture delivered in the Ashmolean Museum, Oxford, on Thursday, November 12, 1914. London & New York: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1914. *''Some Reflections on the Art of Thomas Rowlandson and George Morland: Being a lecture delivered to the Print Collectors' Club on Thursday December 13th 1928. London: Print Collectors' Club, 1929. *''Thomas Bewick'' (biography). London: Print Collectors' Club, 1932. Anthologized *''The Sacred Poets of the Nineteenth Century: Edward H. Plumptre to Selwyn Image. London: Routledge / New York: E.P. Dutton, 1907. Letters *''Letters (edited by A.H. Mackmurdo). London: Grant Richards, 1932. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Selwyn Image, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 7, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Image in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "The Protestation," "A Prayer," "Her Confirmation" *Image in Sacred Poets of the 19th Century: "A Meditation for Christmas," "Gabriel and Mary," "The Heavenly Host" *Selwyn Image at Poetry Nook (104 poems) ;About *Short biography *Image, Selwyn in the Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. *Embroidered Panels of Selwyn Image at The Textile Blog Category:1849 births Category:1930 deaths Category:People from Bodiam Category:English poets Category:English Anglican priests Category:Academics of the University of Oxford Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Christian poets